


Domestic 居家生活(翻译/Translation)

by sandunder



Series: Lucy [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: 两人进入他们新的[s]关系[/s][i][b]相处[/b][/i]，一边过着危险的双重生活，一边试图追逐更多。此外，还有一条狗。





	Domestic 居家生活(翻译/Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Domestic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127233) by [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/pseuds/titC). 

> 译者注：
> 
> *本文是Lucy系列的第二个部分。
> 
> *本部分为罚夜罚无差向。
> 
> *我不确定我会不会翻完这个系列，所以，欢迎移步AO3阅读原文。

他的手机冲他一闪一闪。露西不耐噪音。手机铃声，甚至只是手机震动都不行。所以弗兰克的手机大多数时候都调到了静音状态。今早他把露西留在马特的办公室，但他忘了把模式调回正常。幸好，他碰巧拿起手机准备看时间。

找他的是凯伦。[i][b]过来接走你男人。他现在在耍性子。[/i][/b]短信说。噢。现在才五点钟。不过行吧，他这边没问题的。

他抓起早些时候收拾好的过夜包走下楼梯，感觉自己心里有一点扑簌簌的感觉。见鬼，他是个成年男人而不是什么情窦初开的十二岁少女。

“什么事让你一脸气呼呼啊，皮特？”

“嗨，卡莉。”她示意他随她进办公室。“没有气呼呼。”他说。

“嗯哼。喔，你又要去你女朋友那里过夜啦？”弗兰克闷哼一声。“你知道你早晚得坦白的，是不是？娜叶说露西恢复得很好，还有，她想要见见你的神秘恋人，看看是谁同时收养了你和它。”

“没什么，你知道的。”

“快点说。”卡莉命令。

“我要迟到了。”

“哎哟，你可真是个模范男朋友。”

该死，她不能停止扯淡么？弗兰克努力忍住不冲她怒目而视。这些词——恋人，男朋友。他并不喜欢它们。它们荒唐可笑，不论是对于他还是对于小红。他俩是战士，是充满危险的人，过着充满危险的生活。他们追逐死亡（而且就弗兰克而言还散播死亡）。

该死，他俩这究竟是在干嘛呢？他俩同样肩负太多的负累，心怀太多的怒火，还有太多的……什么都太多。共度一个白天加一个晚上并不会建立[i][b]关系[/i][/b]。他俩洒过太多鲜血（既有他们自己的，也有别人的），多到他们已经不配获得平和的归宿或者甜蜜但毫无意义的扯淡或者类似的事物。那些事物不属于他们。那些事物早已不属于弗兰克，即使是追溯到玛利亚、丽莎以及小弗兰克还活着的时候。

小红自己也有那么重的负担和那么深的内疚。小侍童。弗兰克见过他的另一面，因为他曾看着小红纵身跳到毒品交易里搅局，曾看着小红和持械的敌人对阵，赤手空拳，只有怒火和信仰为他护体。弗兰克见过他的另一面，从小红森冷的笑容里和血淋淋的拳头上。他回头捯饬得很干净，而且他可以温柔和气，但那一面只是他这个人的一半。仅仅一半而已。而弗兰克，他顶着卡斯提格里奥内的大胡子，可他骨子里依然是惩罚者。当他们抓走马特之后，他动手了——毫不迟疑。他会赤手空拳对上一整群暴徒，如果他被逼到这个份儿上的话，而且他会是[i][b]赢的一方[/i][/b]，他敢肯定。他以前正是秉着这样的信念才得以一直全身而退——一直。以前。

而当他们抓走小红的时候，他的这种信念又回来了。该死。

“皮特。皮特，你有听到我说话？”

他眨眨眼。“我在，我在。”

“你在那发了一会子的呆了。在筹备今晚的活动啊？”卡莉冲着他咧嘴微笑，弗兰克没办法真的对她心生反感。

“呃，你知道的。”

“那就快去找她！别让她等着！”

也许他可以在离开之前放枚小炸弹。“他。”

“祝你晚上——啥？啥？皮特，你不许走！你从没说过——皮特！”

弗兰克撒丫子急匆匆地赶到最近的地铁站，而卡莉此时十之八九已经一头钻进娜叶的办公室分享新八卦。她们知道他曾经娶过妻，而他从没提起他和别人有过交往，所以她们会按照常人的思维去推定。她俩现在肯定是在盘算怎么讯问他。

[hr]  
  
弗兰克在六点差一点点的时候赶到办公室。他们仨都还在。

“嗨，凯伦。”弗兰克说。

她挥手示意他进去。“我们的救命英雄可算是来了。终于有人拯救我们免于忍受马特那副害相思病的嘴脸了。进来吧，弗兰克！”

“我才没有害相思病。”

“你有，而且你病得不轻。”尼尔森说。“你像小狗一样耷拉着可悲的脸，比货真价实的狗子更像狗子！”

“‘可爱’，福吉。你应该用的词是‘可爱’。”凯伦合上她的笔记本电脑，站起身，靠在尼尔森开着的办公室门上。

“不，才不是可爱。”

“你嫉妒了么，尼尔森？”弗兰克感觉到马特的一只手悄然握住他的肱二头肌。“我觉得你哥们儿可能有点嫉妒，小红。”

“唔，他的确有说过你收拾齐整的时候挺好看的。”马特回答。“而且他当时的呼吸好像也有点急。”

尼尔森发出一个被人勒住喉咙的声音。

“说不定他是对你倾心呢，小红。”

“我恨你们每一个人。”

“不，你不恨我们。”

“没错，我确实不恨。算了。但是，马特，你还欠我们的酒，知道么？”

“你只不过是想把我推到审判席上审问而已。”嘿，露西依然佩着它的胸带，看来不错。而且马特的手正牵着带子。弗兰克努力不要微笑（他失败了）。

“你说得没错，律师先生。”尼尔森啪地合上他面前的卷宗，站起身。“得了，我们今天就到这里吧；我和我的不以杀人为业的女朋友还有个约会呢。”

“玛西上庭的时候根本就是大杀四方。你很清楚的，小福。”

“随你怎么说。去去去，带着你的恋爱脸去别的地方玩，别在我面前晃悠了，成么？”

“得，得，我们这就走，小福。”

马特一脸微笑地离开办公室，一只手挽着弗兰克的胳膊，一只手牵着露西的绳索。不知怎么的，他公文包的背带又套了弗兰克的肩膀上。

弗兰克这是被套得死死的了。

[hr]  
  
路过一家泰国餐厅的时候，他们买了点外卖。等露西在排水沟里解决过它的问题，他们上楼进了马特的公寓。这种感觉如此居家，如此[i][b]普通[/i][/b]，简直让弗兰克生气：马特把盲杖倚在门边上，靠着弗兰克的背包和他自己的公文包，然后小心地挂好西装外套。他们脱下鞋子，光脚走进浴室。在水槽边洗手的时候，他们涂过肥皂的手指悄然交错到一起。马特把手上的水擦在弗兰克的上衣上，因为他就是这么个小混蛋。

“小红。”但他已经敏捷地溜进厨房，脸上挂着大大的微笑从橱柜里拿出餐具。“小红，你[i][b]不是吧[/i][/b]？”

“怎么啦？”

“你有必要嘛？”

“怎么啦，还不让人摸摸啦？我是个瞎子，弗兰克。”小红摇了摇手指。“但我还是想要，你知道的。”

“想要啥？”弗兰克大步走向马特，斜靠在厨房料理台上。他卷上了他的上衣袖子，露出他的小臂。他想要把马特脸上得意的笑容抹掉。“想要啥啊，小红？”他没道理比他高出那么多的——也许这只是因为此刻他在拼命挺直腰杆力压马特，而马特在拼命装出慵懒的样子。反正，弗兰克现在低头看着着马特的脸，伸手摘下他的墨镜放到料理台上。他朝这张脸挥过拳头，甚至开过枪。他开枪打过这家伙的头。而现在，他将他困在料理台边。小红扭动身体，亮出点牙齿。操。操他。

弗兰克将他的小臂摁在木头上，然后直奔主题：殷红的双唇，和那张太会抖机灵的嘴。见鬼，小红一条腿滑到了弗兰克的大腿间。如果弗兰克想要占上位，他得加点儿招才行。他用胡子擦过马特一天没刮的胡茬：这[i][b]一下子[/i][/b]就起效果了。操，这样子——没错，这样子非常棒：小红在扭动，发出小小的哼声，当弗兰克轻轻啃咬他开裂的嘴唇时。他喜欢刺痛感，对此弗兰克半点都不惊讶。他进一步倾身，让马特往后仰一点，让他——

“嗷！”

“该死。怎么了？我弄疼你了么？”

“没有，没有。对不起，让我们……”

“不。到底怎么了？”

“没事。”马特看起来非常不高兴，但弗兰克不知道他的不高兴是因为他们的亲热突然半途中断，还是因为似乎凭空冒出来的疼痛。但这并不是无缘无故的，不是么？他礼拜六晚上挨了一顿揍，然后礼拜天又挨了一顿。

“让我看看。”弗兰克从衬衫着手。他松开马特的领带，一颗一颗解开纽扣。他的动作有序而敏捷。马特则一脸内疚的表情。“别闷闷不乐的。没事的。”

“其实不然。”马特一只手划过木头台面，直到他摸到他的墨镜，戴上。

衬衫很快被拉开了，露出一个十字架坠子——这是唯一不让弗兰克吃惊的东西。他眼前的身体五颜六色，没有一寸皮肤没有淤青。“见鬼，马特。”弗兰克也没想到他会看到那么多伤痕。“转过去。”马特气恼地吐一口气，照办了。弗兰克将衬衫顺着他手臂往下拉。他的背部也好不到哪里去，特别是腰那边青紫得厉害。而他之前正是将他的后腰抵到了料理台边。“见鬼。”

“这没什么。”小红拉起他的衬衫，忙忙碌碌地去找餐具和杯子。

“这有什么。”

“我没事。”

“你有伤。你没出血，骨头也没断，但你身上依然有伤。这没什么丢人的。”

等到马特转过身来，他已经扣好了他衬衫的扣子。但是忙中出错，衬衫扣得一边高一边低。弗兰克突然涌起一阵柔情，甚至是保护欲。小红不需要他的保护，而且也绝对不想接受他的保护。但那有什么关系。

“让我来。”弗兰克说。他一只手拿起外卖袋子，另一只手推着马特往前，直到后者在沙发上坐下。“别动。”然后，弗兰克把碟子和叉子以及冰箱里找到的两瓶啤酒拿过来放到咖啡桌上。

“我今晚要出去。”

该死，他现在又开始对他摆那套殉道者的姿态了。“不，你不出去。”

“弗兰克……”

“你需要让你的身体休息。”

“我昨天就没有出去。”

“唔。所以呢？”

“我不能——”

“你能，而且你会。你不可能救所有人，而且，你[i][b]救不了[/i][/b]任何人，如果你不在状态的话。你可以装出没事的样子，如果你只是在街上走走，在办公桌前坐坐。但是在那以外？”

“我以前也这么干过。”

“这样不健康。”

“弗兰克，你是在教训我要——”

“闭嘴。没错。”

“你不能迫使我停下来！”

“这不是我要做的事，小红。我只是……你会害死你自己的。”

“我清楚我在做什么。”

“听着，如果我去问尼尔森，或者凯伦，他们会对你说什么？或者，你有时候去见的那名修女会说什么？”马特脸色变白了。呵。“行了，我不会跟他们说的。听着，我们先吃饭，唔？”

马特耸耸肩，开始动手戳他的食物。“你会带露西一起么？”

“啊？”

“在这之后。”他朝着外卖盒子挥挥叉子。

“我不觉得它需要，但是，当然没问题，如果它想要的话。”弗兰克假装误解了他的意思，而小红也没有再问。[color=Silver]（*马特是认为既然弗兰克得不到他想要的性就会在饭后离开带露西走，弗兰克则是打定同居的念头假装马特是在问他会不会在饭后带露西去散步）[/color]

弗兰克努力试图获得一点互动。他从马特的盘子里偷了一点米饭。但是没有，马特没有报复。好吧。“我认为也许我们可以，呃，去给你搞件铠甲之类的。以后。”他左边没人回话。他抬头：小红僵在那里。“你以前有穿铠甲的。还[i][b]带角儿[/i][/b]。”

“我现在不需要了。”

“你当然需要，不过那对角儿或许确实不需要。”

“我没用铠甲也挺好。”

“你的身体不是这么说。

“这没什么。”

“我去。”弗兰克将盘子重重放在桌上的时候它没有碎，不过也快了。“听着，我知道靴子蹬在背上跟一整幢楼砸你身上没得比，而你连[i][b]那种事[/i][/b]都扛过来了，但这不正是有力的理由，说明你行事需要更小心么？我在服了三期兵役的老兵身上看到的伤疤都没在你身上看到的多，小红。你是想寻死么？”

慢慢地，小心地，马特将他自己的盘子放到桌上，叉子和餐刀构成完美的平行线。“不是。”

“如果那天晚上我没找到你的话会怎样，小红？会怎样？如果我没去找你？”

“我……”

“听着，我懂，我真的懂。但你别让我经历那个，小红。你别。”他失去的已经够多。不要再失去了，弗兰克心想。不要了。“还有你的朋友？尼尔森怎么办，凯伦？露西怎么办？你有想过他们么？”[i][b]那个修女[/i][/b]，他心想，但没说。[i][b]你有想过那个修女么？[/i][/b]他得查查她的身份，等到晚些时候。

终于，马特再次开口了。“我以前找的那个人，他现在在监狱里头。”

“你是他律师？”

“福吉是。”

“唔，那么他就能出来的，对不对？”

“嗯，十之八九。他犯事是事出有因，所以……唔。”

“行吧。在那之前，我们先给你弄副别的。”弗兰克看着马特的脸以及他微微耷拉的嘴角。“不过大概不是今晚。你现在看起来累坏了。”

“你可真是会说话啊，弗兰克。”

“怎么的，你还想要我给你唱支小夜曲啊？你这儿有吉他？”[color=Silver]（*中世纪欧洲吟唱诗人在恋人窗前所唱的情歌 ）[/color]

“你弹吉他？”

“有一阵子没弹过了。但我会。”他抬手，将几缕头发从马特脸上拂开。“我就是这么遇到我妻子的。”

“噢。”

弗兰克看着马特怀抱他那瓶啤酒并开始揭上头的标签。“你吃完了？”他拿起马特的盘子。

“嗯。”

几分钟之后，他装满了露西的狗粮碗，碟子在水槽边上沥干，外卖盒子收到冰箱里。他回到沙发旁。马特几乎没动过。那瓶啤酒在他两膝之间的手指间摇晃。弗兰克攫走了酒瓶，免得它掉到地上碎裂。“嘿。”弗兰克说，马特朝后微微仰头，仿佛他能看见弗兰克正俯瞰着他。“我有个想法：我们洗个长长的热水澡放松肌肉。你穿上那种蠢袜子。然后我们，见鬼，我也不知道。读个书？我可以读书给你听。普通人是不是会这么干？”

“我们还可以[i][b]看[/i][/b]一部电影。”俏皮鬼。

“你是在笑我么，小红？”

马特露出一点点得意的笑。“是。”

“好吧。哈，哈，哈，真幽默。然后呢？”

“你来这里不是为了这些。”

“那我来是为啥？”

马特耸耸肩。“吃个饭，上个床？”

“你真以为你的魅力那么大啊，小红？”

“显然并不大。”

“唔。难说。现在时间还早。所以，你怎么说？”

“唔，好呀。”他站起身。“但你不必留下来，弗兰克。”

“有时候我依然想要冲着你脑袋来一枪，你知道吧？”

“我今晚不出去。”

“你他妈的当然不出去。现在，我刚刚说的洗澡怎么样？”弗兰克一只手平贴在马特胸口，没有施加任何压力，但就是……放在那里。他等着，直到马特点点头，终于。“我自己也有点吃不准，你知道吧？”这是一天里他第二次解开马特的衬衫。但这一次，他慢慢地来，解开一颗纽扣便靠得更近一步，直到最后他拉起小红的手让它们落在他自己的腰间。弗兰克想要慢慢感受他。

“为什么？”问句很轻，很柔，就像滑到他衬衫下的十指。

“我没有过——很久没有过了。自从，你知道的。”倒不是说弗兰克以为自己会忘记该怎样来。不是这样。但是他有点恐惧。他不知道他会感觉到些什么。他不知道他会想起谁。如果他忘记了此刻的枕边人是谁。如果他在中途失声哭起来。如果。如果。

但马特贴在他胸腹部的手掌跟玛利亚的不一样。它们更大一些，而且有点干燥。他的指甲戳在弗兰克腰间，当他俩的嘴唇再次贴到一起的时候。他们跌跌撞撞地朝着浴室去，一路把衣衫朝着沙发的方向丢去——绝大部分都没有失去准头。“我会被绊到的。”当弗兰克准备就地丢下他的上衣时，马特说。对哦。看不见。弗兰克有时候会忘记。他将马特的墨镜丢在水槽上，将他拉进淋浴间，拧动他身后的淋浴龙头。

冷水打在弗兰克的肩膀上。他努力接住了绝大部分水流，直到水温升起来，然后，他拉着马特的侧腰，将他拉到水流下。弗兰克看着他低下头，水珠依附在他的眼睫毛上，他的头发被水流打湿，平平地贴在颅骨上。弗兰克倒了一点洗发水到手掌上，开始揉搓马特的头发。马特的呻吟声出乎意料地响亮。弗兰克咧嘴微笑。嘿，这样子不错。不久之后的某一天，他会将马特放平到他昂贵的丝绸床单上，让他发出各式各样的声音。他眼下发出的声音就够动听的了。

马特看起来对弗兰克的双肩格外有兴趣，然后兴趣点下移到胸膛。“你也有伤疤，弗兰克。”他喃喃地说。

“唔，呵。”

“你会告诉我它们的来历？”

“当然。”

马特微笑着，用手指梳理着弗兰克的头发及胡子梳理了好一会。他似乎对他毛发的质地很着迷，又是抓挠，又是轻扯，又是抚摸。

“我不是狗，小红。”

他得到的唯一回答是一声愉悦的轻哼。他没有继续抱怨。毕竟，感觉挺舒服的。有那么片刻，马特身体突然僵硬，双眼恐慌地瞪大，但他甩甩头，马上放松下来。“抱歉，耳朵里进了水。我没有防备。”

“没事。”弗兰克伸手，手掌从马特的（伤痕累累的）肩胛骨，一直抚摸到他（非常、非常好看的）屁股。“只有我在。”

“我知道。”马特现在唇边勾着半个微笑，既柔软，又温暖，又乖顺。弗兰克的拇指抚过他的双唇。马特试图咬他，但他眼下动作太绵软，根本逮不到弗兰克。

“可以出去了？”

弗兰克关上水，伸手去拿放在外面的毛巾。他们快速擦干，然后马特泛着粉色的皮肤很快被没款没型的柔软衣物覆盖。有点可惜哇，弗兰克心想。在出浴室的路上，他啪地将衣服的兜帽扣到马特的脑袋上。他捣蛋的结果是肚子上挨了一记恶狠狠的肘击。但值了。

几分钟以后，马特的头发在枕头上造得蓬松且蓬乱，而且他得努力才能睁着眼睛。“不想睡呀。”他嘟囔着说。老天爷，他到底几岁？

“为什么？”

“还早。”

“你困了，那就睡。”弗兰克插上马特的手机。[i][b]充电中[/i][/b]，它宣布。对哦，残障辅助功能。“我就在这里。”

他在马特边上躺好，手里拿着书。

居家得腻歪。

[hr]  
  
弗兰克睁开眼的时候，天是黑着的。露西的爪子在地板上敲打。马特半个身子横在他身上，睡得正香。自从他从床的一边靠向他的人形床垫一边耳朵贴到弗兰克心口之后，他就没有挪动过。他对弗兰克的心跳有依恋，看起来。但露西坐立不安的。弗兰克应该带它出去散散步，趁着街道还不算很拥挤。

他动用他身为人父的时候习得的所有技巧，温柔地展开马特攥住他上衣的手指而没有惊醒马特。马特发出一个小小的、不悦的声音，但转而揽住枕头蜷成一团，又继续回到他的梦乡（无论看不见的人的梦乡是啥样儿的）。尽管如此，作为预防措施，弗兰克还是脱下他的上衣，并看着马特抓住它不放。这件衣服现在应该有他的味道了。他希望这个能够帮助马特维持他现在的静谧。

他甚至都没有系紧靴子的鞋带，只是穿上外套，从门边的挂钩上摘下钥匙，扣上露西的狗绳，然后就出了门。

夜间的空气是冷的，但还不至于冷到令人不快的地步。街上并非空无一人。纽约的街道从来不会空无一人。但它们比大白天要安静。一路上，露西在他身边快乐地小跑，抽着鼻子。

弗兰克打开门环顾的时候，他没有注意到什么不一样的事儿。一开始没有。广告牌投射来的光线足够使人不开灯也能看得到。他解开露西的狗绳，踢掉靴子，将外套搭在椅背上，捡起从台面上滑落的领带。居家生活。

“弗兰克？”他的声音调子有一点点高。弗兰克大步走进卧室，看到马特在床上坐起身，眼睛睁得很大，骨碌碌四处看，显得很不安。

“是，是我。”

“我还以为……我还以为……”马特的呼吸又急又短。他是被什么从睡梦中惊醒的。

“做噩梦了？”

“我，我，我听不到你。或者露西。我还以为……”

“我们只是出去散个步。我们现在回来了。我不想为了跟你打一声招呼就把你叫醒。”

“不，不，这，这没事的。”没事才怪，但弗兰克没有多说。又不是说他不懂到底发生了什么。他也有同样的经历，只不过，噩梦醒来时，玛利亚永远不会守候他了。

“我能把我的衣服拿回来了么？”

马特的手指攥紧了衣服，然后才递过来。“当然。”

“谢了。”弗兰克套上衣服，躺回床上。“你觉得你还能再睡着么？”

“唔，也许。我也不知道。”他扭动身体钻回被子下。“弗兰克。”他说。

“嗯？”

“你能不能……如果先前的提议还有效，你能不能读书给我听？”

“当然。”

所以，看起来他的心跳跟他的声音都能展平马特的额头催他入梦。呵。他注视着马特的睡颜一会儿，然后关上他用来阅读的手电筒，轻轻拉了马特手腕一把。就算是在深睡眠里，他依然马上靠了过来，像一只八爪鱼一样吸附在弗兰克身上。

见鬼。如果凯伦或者莎拉看见他俩这样……或者，天哪，卡莉。他这辈子都没法过了。现在换[i][b]弗兰克[/i][/b]该做噩梦了。他叹息一声，小心地一只手拢住马特的头，然后让睡眠攫住他。

[hr]  
  
弗兰克睁开眼睛的时候，早晨的阳光从窗外流泻进来。马特已经起床了。弗兰克能听到他在厨房里，听起来是在做咖啡。马特几分钟之前靠过的地方现在还暖暖的。

“嘿。”看到马特端着两只杯子走到床边的时候，弗兰克开口招呼。

“嘿，弗兰克。”马特递过一杯咖啡，自己钻回到被子底下。“你醒得挺早。”

“你也是。”

“唔。你的心跳先改变的。”

“怎么的，是我把你吵醒的，是这意思不？”弗兰克一条胳膊揽住马特的肩膀；他很小心不要使力，因为他知道马特运动衫下头是淤青。“真的不是[i][b]你[/i][/b]笨手笨脚做咖啡把[i][b]我[/i][/b]吵醒？”

“我才没有笨手笨脚。”

“你当然有。每个人早上都有点呆呆的。”

“我就不。”好极了，现在开始撅嘴了。

“你比我们都强，是不是？”他轻轻晃了晃他。“得了，小红。你也不过是个普通人。”

撅起的嘴还没有完全放下去，但马特歪头，将脑袋靠到弗兰克肩膀上。“我不喜欢别人认为我什么都做不好。”

“我从没这么说过。我从没这么[i][b]想[/i][/b]过。”

“我知道。”

“但别人经常那么认为？”

“嗯。”

“那太可气了，小红。”

有一阵子，他们什么都没说。咖啡太烫，但这正是弗兰克最喜欢的晨间咖啡温度。他把马特的咖啡也一并喝掉了，鉴于它看起来就要洒得满床都是。马特握住杯子的手指松松的，因为他又睡着了。没关系。他们还有的是时间，他们不着急起床投身积极工作。唔，弗兰克今天没太多需要做的事情，但他会着手找一件轻便的铠甲给这位跑酷先生使用。马特想要的铠甲应该得让他能行动自如，在屋顶间来回跳跃时不会拖累他的速度。而且可以让弗兰克揪紧的心稍微宽下来一点点。

他肩膀后传来带点惊讶的轻哼。这让弗兰克的目光从窗子转向马特大腿上敲打的手指。“嘿，睡美人。”

“噢，呃。”他用头摩擦着弗兰克的脖子。这样痒痒儿的。“对不起。”

“还早呢，小红。”

“好吧。”他用弗兰克的肩膀压住他的哈欠。他铁定是喜欢他肩膀。弗兰克决定以后健身的时候额外练练肩膀，鉴于肩膀能给他带来这样的时刻。“哎，弗兰克。”

“嗯？”

“你昨天管我叫马特了。”

“那就是你名字。”他不小心说溜了。这是弗兰克没想到的。不应该在现在，不应该这么早。

“还以为你忘了嘛。”

才怪。

但马特一条腿搭到他腿上，坐到弗兰克大腿上俯身吻他，手指埋在他头发里，双膝紧紧夹住他髋部——此时此刻弗兰克搞不好真的会忘记他叫啥。他们亲热了一会儿，节奏缓慢但热烈。马特的双手很快滑到他衣衫下，将它脱下丢到一边。而且，嘿，他铁定是喜欢他肩膀。

“你在微笑个啥？”马特的声音有一点点粗声大气，有一点点颐指气使。弗兰克喜欢这样。

“没啥。”他说，然后将他俩掉了个个儿，于是换他俯身悬在一个上气不接下气的马特上方，后者的双腕被摁在床上。

“我让你的。”

“你可以继续对你自己这么说，小红。”弗兰克挡开冲他肚子来的一记顶膝，然后伏低身体，堪堪停在马特身体上方，这样，他能感觉到他们身体之间一点间隔都没有，一点都没有，除了他们的便裤和细如发丝的距离。然后，他等着。他可以等。而小红——他这个人是冲动派，性子急，他会先耐不住。弗兰克很清楚。小红冲他得意地微笑，身体抖动，表情挑衅，而他的眼睛睁得大大的，迷失在弗兰克永远够不到的某个地方。在晨光的照耀下，它们接近金色。

就在这时候，露西跳上床，也想要和他们搅成一团。见鬼，马特[i][b]咯咯[/i][/b]地笑起来。弗兰克叹着气放过进一步的机会。被一只狗打断好事，嗐。但马特此时此刻看起来如此开心，他的笑声如此真诚，弗兰克也没有办法责怪露西（得太严厉）。

[hr]  
  
周三跟周二差不多，除开弗兰克不得不动用特工的技能回避卡莉和娜叶（这俩一心一意要拿到他的神秘的男性恋人的相关情报）。他找到了几件盔甲，他准备试着说服马特穿上，但他决定这事儿可以再等几天。他还不想提醒小红这事。首先，弗兰克准备设法让他接下来几个晚上都留在家里头。在他们收拾掉武器贩子之后，这一带很宁静。马特也应该充分休息，这样才能打赢他的和尼尔森的案子。弗兰克发现他现在连这事儿都在意了。小侍童影响了他（但还不是字面意义——不过后者得赶紧设法改）。[color=Silver]（*rub off，影响他，也有在他身上释放的意思，双关）[/color]

干完收容中心的活儿，弗兰克冲了个澡，然后修了胡子，对着浴室镜子好好看了一眼自己。某些伤疤提醒他，有一些人他很快得去面对，有些人最近被他冷落得有点厉害。柯特，大卫……也许他可以明天去参加柯特的聚会，然后一块儿喝杯啤酒。弗兰克拿起手机，在手里来回倒腾。他想要跟莎拉发消息，但他不知道说啥。他享有一个长期有效的邀请，每个礼拜六都可以过去他们家。而且他很清楚，如果他带一个人去，莎拉会很激动（而李奥大概会爱马特爱得不得了。她正处在一个很容易芳心荡漾的年纪。而他，见鬼，他不可能嫉妒一个十来岁的小姑娘吧，是不是？）但他现在也想把马特完全归给自己。

唉，见鬼，他这是陷入得不浅。小混蛋一点一点钻到弗兰克颅内，现在已经没办法清除。他叹一口气，伸手去他几乎空荡荡的衣橱里寻找他最为柔软的T恤。他这是野马狂奔不复返哪。

[hr]  
  
“你饿吗？”马特问。他俩结伴离开马特的办公室。他脸上还有一点红晕没有褪去，因为凯伦刚刚逗他的话。他这样儿挺好看的。

“在你冰箱里留了点东西。”

“东西？”

“你到时候就知道了。”在接小红之前，弗兰克去了一家有机食品店。他从天台的出入口进了马特公寓，把东西留在他厨房里。今晚他下厨，不吃外卖，不吃剩菜。他会给他俩做点健康美味的东西，然后嘛……嘿，人可以保持点希望，对不对？

“还不知道你会做饭呢。”

“我身上你不知道的事情多了去了，小红。”马特没回答。然后，在下一个十字路口，他拽着弗兰克的手臂，朝左来了个大转弯。“怎么了？”

“我只是……你马上就知道了。”

“唔。那就你带路吧。”

握住他肱二头肌的手收得更紧了一些。弗兰克跟着他。

几分钟之后，他们来到一座教堂外。马特在门口停下，歪着脑袋，然后摇摇头，往旁边一座建筑走过去。[i][b]圣艾格尼斯[/i][/b]，门上写着。

“这里。”他说。“这里是我长大的地方。在我爸爸出事之后。”他空着的那只手摆弄着他的盲杖。“在他过世之后。”

弗兰克看着建筑的大门。“你经常回来？”

“我，呃。我以前不常回来。但那那事儿之后，呃。我不知道凯伦跟你说了多少。关于米德兰圆大厦。”

“不太多。”

“这样啊。”弗兰克等着。他是狙击手。他耐心很好。马特带着他绕过去，绕到另一扇门，更小一些，位于建筑背面。“那时，我被送到这里。这里的修女们。有一名修女。她照顾我。我当时情况不太好。”

“是你需要缝针的时候会过来找的那个修女？”

“你个跟踪狂，弗兰克。”他没有否认。“她缝合技术很好。”

“你小时候她就在这儿？”

“嗯。”好吧。但是他还有些什么没说，不是么？“然后，呃，我听人说，她是我妈妈。”

呵。这事儿他可完全没料到。公平地说，估计马特最初也没料到。“见鬼。”

“嗯。”马特发出一个小小的声音，像是最细微最干巴巴的一笑。“我有点接受不良，最开始的时候。”

“能够想象。”

“所以，呃，如果你愿意的话，她就在里头。”

“怎么的，现在是见家长时间？”

“你不是非来不可。”

“噢，不行。我见过她把你骂得俯首帖耳。我早就喜欢她了。”

“在你像个变态一样跟踪我的时候见到的。”

“你准备去报案啊？”

马特摇头。然后，不等他们敲，门打开了。“拖拖拉拉完了么？”她个儿不高，精瘦干练，百分百的钢铁铸成。她挑着眉，一眼将他俩一览无余，然后将门拉得更开一些。“进来吧，里头有热苹果酒。”看见露西，她一点儿惊讶的表情都没露出来。弗兰克猜马特以前礼拜天来过这儿。露西显然也认识这地方。

“玛吉。”小红说。

“你这位绅士朋友是谁啊，马修？”

“我叫皮特，女士。”他应该称呼她为姊妹，也许。但既然知道他是马特的妈妈，这么叫就多少有点怪怪的了。

她领着他们走下一段楼梯，走进一间大大的（但可能有点陈旧的）厨房。一壶热腾腾的苹果酒在炉子上冒热气儿。她用勺子将酒舀进三只马克杯，放到桌上。“你看起来不像是需要寻求庇护的孤儿。”她说。“什么风把你吹到这里来了？你看起来气色挺好。”她对马特说。弗兰克能猜得到，在他不常见到马特的时间里，她和他经常见。

“噢，他衣服下头那可全都是青的青紫的紫。”他说。马特变得跟他的墨镜一样红。玛吉窃笑起来。

“那可怪有趣儿的。”她说。“多跟我说说。”

“有一晚把他从水沟里头捞起来。他现在还没完全恢复。当时他冻得像个该，呃，冰块儿。”

她撇着嘴看着马特。“我怎么一点都不惊讶呢，马修？”

“呃。”他用杯子里升起来的热气遮住自己。他的墨镜上全都是水雾。“我没事。”

弗兰克差点失声笑出来，因为他看到那名修女用唇语几乎同步说出了他刚刚讲出来的话。嘿，她看来是非常了解他。“我会给他弄些盔甲。”马特明智地闭着嘴。

“很好。”她说。“他需要盔甲。话说，皮特，你也是打击犯罪的斗士？还是说，你只是跟着马特，防止他自己弄死自己？”

他耸耸肩。“唔，两者都有。”

“[i][b]皮特[/i][/b]，”马特说，“在一家犬类收容所工作，还打点儿零工。他帮我修好了我的公寓。”

“我很擅长动手。”弗兰克尽可能平淡地说。

“我觉得他不错。”她说。“抓牢他，别放手，马修。”

小红的表情简直是无价之宝。“就不该来的。”他对着苹果酒嘟囔。

“噢，我可不这么认为。所以啊，皮特，你眼下准备找点活儿么？这里总是有些事情可做的。”

“当然。”

马特带着露西消失了。他嘴里嘟囔着什么教堂啊院子啊运动啊，然后上了楼梯。他说的话七零八落完全说不通，但弗兰克和玛吉修女努力等到他走远了才开始哈哈大笑。不管他走到哪里，他十之八九还是能听到他们的，但，合理推诿还是可以的，对不对？他们两个又聊了一会儿，喝光了苹果酒。等到苹果酒没有剩的时候，他们去找马特，发现他在教堂后的院子里，跟几个小孩子在一起丢旧网球，让露西开心得不知所以。

“我得走了。要去烧晚饭了。”玛吉修女说。“我跟你们俩回头见，”跟弗兰克握过手之后，她和马特之间尴尬了片刻，因为两个人看起来都不知道该怎样和对方道别。她最后选择捏了捏马特的手腕，而他反转手腕，抓住她的手指。

“谢谢你。”他说。

她走了。弗兰克看着马特。“给我自己找了份新活儿。”他说。

“挺好的。”

钟声响起。“再见，马特！再见，露西！”小孩子们匆匆道别之后跑了进去，只留他俩在院子里。

“我喜欢你妈妈。”

马特一只手悄悄顺着弗兰克的手臂溜上去，绕进去。“我觉得她也喜欢你。”

“人人都喜欢我。”

“噢，人人都喜欢你，不是么？”他微笑，“那么，我保证我也喜欢你，如果你把我喂饱。赶紧的。”

“要求真多，小红。要求真多。”

弗兰克躲开马特绝对是不小心的拐杖一记横扫。他们不慌不忙地往公寓的方向走，享受着一路上的凉爽空气和小店传来的食物香。弗兰克甚至在做饭的时候吹着口哨，马特则趁机去冲澡。

他们安安静静吃了一顿饭，然后安安静静度过一个晚上。马特在他笔记本电脑上工作，弗兰克读书。他俩的大腿和胳膊紧贴彼此。露西摊平在他们脚跟旁，警觉地看着他们。弗兰克希望它这次不要再横插一脚。

快到十点的时候，马特摘下耳机，合上电脑，放到咖啡桌上。他想忍但没忍住一个哈欠。

“困了？”

“我很……”马特想要说。但弗兰克清了一下嗓子。别鬼扯，小红。“我猜我有点儿吧。”

“你不可能一面全职一面还[i][b]同时[/i][/b]一整晚一整晚地追逐罪犯。至少时间长了不可能。总会撑不住。”

“是啊，哎，我现在就撑不住了。”他蜷起身体靠着弗兰克，两只脚缩到沙发上，脸颊蹭着弗兰克的T恤。嘿，他就快拿到他的奖励了。马特像一只猫一样蹭来蹭去。然后他摘下墨镜放到电脑上，更紧密地偎回弗兰克身体。放下书，弗兰克微笑着，放任小红自己找点儿乐子。

“要不要我脱下T恤让你们好好地独处一阵子呢？”

马特停止了厮蹭。“你要是脱衣服，我肯定不会选衣服。”

“不会的，哈。”弗兰克脱下上衣，等着。预料之中，马特的手最先直奔他的肩膀，然后顺着手臂下滑，横跨他的胸膛，又上到脖子。再然后，自然而然地，他的手停留在他的脸庞上。他似乎从来不会对弗兰克的胡子生腻。弗兰克不知道他是在干嘛：比较他头发和胡子的质地差异？为什么最短的毛发比长的手感更尖更锐？他的头发和胡子是怎样在太阳穴附近连为一体？不管他是在干嘛，这事儿显然对他有吸引力——对弗兰克也有。

“弗兰克。”然后，马特跨坐到弗兰克身上，弗兰克的双手紧紧握住他窄窄的腰臀，然后他们接吻，吻得投入热忱无所保留。弗兰克不断地将马特拉近，拉更近。马特的指甲掐进他肩膀里——他现在看起来一点都不困了嘛，嗯？

传来一串啪啪的声音，是露西的尾巴打在地板上。弗兰克可不期望，绝对[i][b]不期望[/i][/b]，好事再次被打断。他的手掌从马特的腰部滑到臀部，小红马上心领神会，大腿夹住弗兰克的腰。几步路之后，他俩进了卧室，移门关上，隔开他们和露西。

马特的呼吸热乎乎地喷在他脖子上，他的牙齿锐利——噢，他喜欢这样啊，那行：好吧。弗兰克将他举得更高一点。马特在他手上扭动，急切，恨不能马上，马上。

弗兰克将他丢到床垫上。这让他哎哟叫了一声。弗兰克大笑着，俯身下去，用身体完全压制住马特，享受着后者的扭动、挣扎和咒骂。“你这张嘴，小红。”弗兰克一面低声说，一面拉开马特连帽运动衫的拉链。

“不喜欢啊？”

“对于你这么个小侍童来说，它是不是下流了一点？”全都是淤青，全都是伤疤。

“弗兰克？”

噢。噢，他停得有点太久。他抚摸着马特身侧，看他战栗。“真好看，小红。”

他脸上展开一个愉快的微笑。“看到的都还喜欢？”

“嗯。”弗兰克确实喜欢。然后，他用更多亲吻让他俩都不再说话，因为，如果有一件事是他一整天都惦记着的，那就是这个：他的双唇，他的舌头，以及它们落在他身上的时候给他的反应。他们设法脱掉了裤子，到这个时候，弗兰克一点都不在乎他们的裤子掉在哪里（[i][b]十之八九[/i][/b]是堆在地上）。他俩肌肤相接，[i][b]全身每一寸[/i][/b]，而且没错，马特[i][b]非常[/i][/b]敏感。喷向他乳头的呼吸都会让他呼吸急促起来，这让弗兰克感觉他是世界之王。他简直不敢放手让马特太早就过载。他想要看着他释放，他想要让他等待。他想要；他的欲望喷薄。

“操，马特。”他埋在他的锁骨间，说。“[i][b]操[/i][/b]。”他重复了一次因为一只温暖稍微有点干燥的手顺着下滑，下滑，然后拢住他。

“嗳。”这个声音不过是一声喘气，胸口吐出的一点呼吸。

但弗兰克不想再等了，他也不想他的眼睛离开马特的脸，暂时不。他四顾周围，看到敏感先生的护手霜在床头柜上。够用了，弗兰克决定。他很享受马特好奇的表情，当他努力想要搞明白即将发生什么事。

他马上就明白了，因为弗兰克很快将一只因为护手霜而滑溜溜的手拢住最需要它的地方。马特发出一个声音，像是他快要死了，又像是他即将获得新生。

“喜欢这个，呵？”

马特的手指和他的缠到一起；它们都变得滑滑的，好奇地探索了一圈然后回到弗兰克[i][b]想要[/i][/b]它们待的位置。然后就是暖暖滑滑，呼吸纠缠。操，操。马特释放了，在长长的一声呻吟之后，就像他在努力对抗快感对抗自己直到最后一刻。弗兰克加快了一点点速度，那对他也是足够的刺激：他很快随着释放。

弗兰克的手臂软下去。他努力避免一下子砸到马特身上，但也就是险险避开。他俩贴着彼此，大口喘气。马特的眼睛睁大了，分开的嘴唇红润异常。弗兰克看着他，过了一会儿才捞起地上的内裤将他俩擦拭干净。马特像个娇嫩的公主一样皱着鼻子，头朝向弗兰克的大方向。他的头发覆盖在额头上，脸颊依然泛着潮红。小红这样子，弗兰克心想，可真是好看到荒谬。他一只手肘放在床上，一手托腮，低头看着丝绸上只为他一个人展开的寸寸肌肤。他脖子上的小十字架滑到一边，落在枕头上。

“你好吵。”他说。

“我可以不发声。”

“我不介意。”

小红的眼皮抖动，并没有完全睁开。“好吧。”

“这就没力气了？”他抓住朝他挥过来的拳头，但拳头毫无章法慢如糖浆。“嘿。”弗兰克说，“没在抱怨。”

“没？”

“没。不如说是很自豪。”他胸口有什么……在咕嘟嘟冒泡。这种感觉他只在以前为唯一的另一个人产生过。而且不，他遇到玛利亚以前也不是什么清心寡欲的人。

“嗯哼。”

“这都是我明智筹划的一部分，防止你今晚出去。”

“弗兰克……”

“嗯？”

“我不是你的保护对象，弗兰克。”

“真的？你确定？”又是一记软弱的拳头。这一次，弗兰克的手握住马特的手腕。他有点好奇地拉着马特的手放他胸口上。没错，五指马上松开滑上他的肩。“没错，这不是我的职责。”他微笑着，当马特翻身侧躺开始抚摸他。他天生偏爱触觉的好处就在这里：没完没了的抚摸，隐瞒不了的赞赏。这也让弗兰克心口收紧。“我只是……我想要。我也知道你并不需要我，其实不需要。我们做的事情……它很危险，不管穿不穿防弹衣。但是，呃，穿上总比不穿少那么一点点危险，嗯？”

“好吧，弗兰克。”

“嗯？”

马特低哼一声。现在他的眼睛已经完全闭上了。啊，好吧。弗兰克决定暂时就这样。马特的呼吸变慢了，变得深沉稳定；他就快睡着了。就快，但还差一点；他全身抖动。弗兰克触摸他的手臂。没错，在起鸡皮疙瘩。

“你冷？”当然没回答。“呵，你是冷。”弗兰克绕着床快速捡起他们的衣服，然后套上睡裤。他戳着马特，直到马特也穿上睡衣。那之后他马上就又睡过去了，一只手抚在他脸颊前的枕头上，手指抽动。弗兰克在他身边躺下，拉起被子。马特立刻滚过去贴着他。

“别走。”他低声嘟囔。那就是还没睡熟。

“我在这儿。”

“不离开？”他没有在末尾加上一个[i][b]我[/i][/b]字。但弗兰克还是听懂了。

“我在这儿，马特。我哪里也不去。”马特最好也是。

他们会确保这一点，他知道。他们会确保他们不会失去谁，不会再失去谁。

[hr]

[align=center]第二部分完[/align]


End file.
